criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Out of the Sky
Out of the Sky is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as a 11th case of Save The Europe (Season 2), as well the 63rd case of the game. It takes place in Scandinavia as the final case of the region. Plot After that events of the previous case the team jumped into the plane for Copenhagen and joined the others in Great Hall of Peace where Marina Romanova opened the Wold Archives Awards ceremony. The first award to be declared was Peace reward, and the winner was Chief Wilson. At that time a drone appeared and shot at the people. Tomi reacted fast and shot the drone. The team evacuated the room and searched the place to see if everyone is good. After searching the place they found Marina's dead body and badly injured Chief Wilson. The team quickly called the ambulance and transferred Chief Wilson to the hospital for the surgery. Because Tomi decided to stay with Chief, Priya decided to continue investigation with the player. The team quickly collected a three suspects from previous investigations: Hanna Eskola from investigation in Finland, Stefan Wollum from Investigation in Norway and Gun Berg from the previous investigations. Coroner Assistant Martha Cortez took the autopsy, and she said that after the murder the killer step on her leaving a shoe print who matches to the running shoes. Which means that the killer wears them. The team back to their Headquarters in Iceland to see the new move where Zeynep approaches them and said that she knows the location of the killer, but as well Maya said that Chief Wilson wants a word with the player. The team went to have a word with Chief Wilson, who didn't said anything related to investigation due to medications, so they back Zeynep where she tells them that killer's last location was Great Hall of Peace's backyard. Priya and the player there found a remote control used by the killer to control the drone but as well the briefcase who belong to Niilo Virtanen, a politician who the team met while they work on the case in Finland. He said that he misplaced the briefcase while he talked with the victim about the awards. As well the player found a security camera who recorded a fight of Gun and the victim. The team grilled Gun about the fight and she confessed that the victim was her ex-girlfriend and that the victim never dealt with it desire the fact that the victim over their relationship. The team back to the hotel for the last search and found that Hanna actually knew the victim and by her words, not in happy memories. She said that victim, and her were friends in the time of student exchanges but that eventually they become worst enemies because the victim always wanted to be the best in everything. As well the team found that Stefan signed restriction order against the victim and when he was questioned why he just said that the victim was not what the player think and that she is a pure evil. Later on, while the team recap what they found, the team got a message from Maya that Hanna Eskola went missing. Maya as well said that last place she was seen was in the ceremony hall. The team back to the original scene and found the threat written by Niilo. He said that he never meant a real with threat, just to scare the victim and keep her away. As well, the team found a footage where Chief Wilson has an argument with the victim shortly before the shooting. Chief said that he found that the victim cheated a system, and that she wanted to give awards how she wanted and not who deserves it. Back to the killer's last location before the murder the player found Hanna ties up to the gate of the backyard and she said that she didn't see her attacker. After the last analyzes the team was ready to arrest Stefan Wollum for the murder of Marina Romanova. He tried to deny that he had anything with the murder, but eventually the team made him to confess. He said that he knows what he did, but that he did it for good. He said that the victim was the member of LEGION and that he heard that LEGION will try to do something bad in the future, but that he don't know what nor when but that Marina supposed to have the key role in that operation. Priya stopped him and asked if he mean on Operation Blackjack and he confirmed. She then asked him if he also kidnapped Hanna and he also confessed that, but he added that Hanna is also their member and that she was supposed to be in his position. On the trial, Judge Andrich couldn't believe with his eyes and said that Stefan was too paranoid and sentenced him to life in asylum. After the trial, Tomi was very convinced that Stefan is not totally crazy and convinced the player to go with him and question him more about his trial. Stefan said that he is not crazy and that he knows that the play will believe him when he finds the proof. He said that he left his backpack with all his researches about the victim in the hotel lobby. The team back there and found red folder which per Chan contained proof for Stefan's accusations. The team went to speak with Judge Andrich and he agreed to reduce Stefan's sentence and then the team approached Hanna to arrest her for being a member of LEGION. Shortly after, the team approaches Gaylord Baker, a new host for Wold Archives Awards ceremony and asked the player if they could check the place. The team went there and found broken figure who ended up to be a trophy for Chief. The team approaches Chief and gave him his deserved award. After the all events, the team talks about their recent successes where on the TV appeared an international news who talked about riots and famine in Middle-West Europe. Maya and Chief Wilson concluded that Scandinavia si safe again and the team need to move fast to the never region. Summary 'Victim' * Marina Romanova (Shot by a drone) 'Murder Weapon' * Drone 'Killer' * Stefan Wollum Suspects HEskolaC11STE.png|Hanna Eskola SWollumC11STE.png|Stefan Wollum GBergC11STE.png|Gun Berg FWilsonC11STE.png|Chief Wilson NVirtanenC11STE.png|Niilo Virtanen Quasi-Suspect(s) JAndrichSTE.png|Judge Andrich GBaker.png|Gaylord Baker Killer's Profile * The Killer knows electronics. * The Killer wears running shoes. * The Killer takes sleeping pills. * The Killer wears access badge. * The Killer has a green eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Ceremony Hall (Clues: Victim's body, Chief Wilson; Victim identified: Marina Romanova) *Investigate Ceremony Hall again (Clues: Broken drone, Red purse) *Examine Broken drone (Result: Drone; Murder weapon classified: Drone) *Examine Red purse (Result: ID Card; New Suspect: Hanna Eskola) *Speak with Hanna about the victim (Prerequisite: Purse searched; New Crime Scene: Hotel Lobby) *Investigate Hotel Lobby (Prerequisite: Hanna interrogated; Clues: Wallet, Broken metal) *Examine Wallet (Result blank note) *Examine blank note (Result: Names; New Suspect: Stefan Vollum) *Examine Broken metal (Metal name tag; New Suspect: Gun Berg) *Speak with Stefan Wollum (Prerequisite: Wallet searched) *Speak with Gun Berg (Prerequisite: Name tag restored) *Analyze Drone (06:00:00; Attribute: The Killer knows electronics) *Autopsy Victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer wears running shoes) *Move to the next Chapter! (1 star) Chapter 2 *New Suspect: Chief Wilson *Have a word with Chief Wilson (New Crime Scene: Backyard) *Investigate Backyard (Prerequisite: Chief interrogated; Clues: Bush, Security camera, Briefcase) *Examine Bush (Result: Remote control) *Examine Security camera (Result: Unlocked Security Camera) *Examine Briefcase (Result: Opened Briefcase) *Examine Opened briefcase (Result: Legal documents; New Suspect: Niilo Virtanen) *Question Niilo what his briefcase doing on the crime scene (Prerequisite: Documents found; Profile Updated: Niilo knows electronics) *Analyze Remote control (03:00:00; Attribute: The Killer takes sleeping pills) *Analyze Unlocked Security Camera (12:00:00) *Question Gun about her fight with the victim (Prerequisite: Security camera analyzed; Profile Updated: Gun knows electronics, wears running shoes and takes sleeping pills; New Crime Scene: Hotel Stairs) *Investigate Hotel Stairs (Prerequisite: Gun interrogated; Clues: Torn file, Faded picture) *Examine Torn file (Result: Restriction order) *Examine Faded picture (Result: Picture) *Ask Hanna why she lied that she don't know the victim (Prerequisite: Picture recovered; Profile Updated: Hanna knows electronics and wears running shoes) *Analyze Restriction order (05:00:00) *Question Stefan why he signed restriction order against the victim (Prerequisite: Restriction order analyzed; Profile Updated: Stefan knows electronics, wears running shoes and takes sleeping pills) *Move on to the next Chapter! Chapter 3 *New Crime Scene: Nomination Stage *Investigate Nomination Stage (Clues: Broken pieces, Pile of trash) *Examine Broken pieces (Result: Camera) *Examine Pile of trash (Result: ThreatHandwriting) *Examine Handwriting (Result: Niilo's handwriting) *Question Niilo about the threat he wrote (Prerequisite: Handwriting matches; Profile Updated: Niilo wears running shoes and takes sleeping pills) *Analyze Camera (06:00:00) *Question Chief about his disagreement with the victim (Prerequisite: Camera analyzed; Profile Updated: Chief knows electronics, wears running shoes and takes sleeping pills; New Crime Scene: Entrance Gate) *Investigate Entrance Gate (Prerequisite: Chief interrogated; Clues: Hanna Eskola, Broken plastic, Dirty napkin) *Speak with Hanna about her disappearance (Prerequisite: Entrance Gate searched; Profile Updated: Hanna takes sleeping pills) *Examine Broken pieces (Result: Dirty access badge) *Examine Dirty napkin (Result: Sweat) *Analyze Dirty access badge (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer wears access badge) *Analyze Swat (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has green eyes) *Arrest The Killer, NOW! *Move on to the Peace of Ice 4! Peace of Ice 4 *Question more Stefan's motive *Investigate Hotel Lobby (Prerequisite: Stefan interrogated; Clues: Backpack) *Examine Backpack (Result: Red Folder) *Analyze Red Folder (12:00:00) *Show proof to Judge Andrich (Prerequisite: Red Folder analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Arrest Hanna Eskola for being LEGION member (Prerequisite: Judge interrogated; Reward: 20 000 coins) *See what Gaylord Baker has to tell you (Prerequisite: All tasks above) *Investigate Ceremony Hall (Prerequisite: Gaylord interrogated; Clues: Broken figure) *Examine broken figure (Result: Trophy) *Examine Trophy (Result Note) *Give Chief Wilson his trophy for peace (Prerequisite: Trophy restored; Reward: Merged Nations badge) *Move on to the next Case! (1 star; In Category:Middle-West Europe) Trivia *The title is suggested by SneakSpade. Navigation Category:Criminal Case (Diego Diaz) Category:Save The Europe (DD) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Scandinavia (STE)